muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Best of the Muppet Show
[[image:tbotmsDVD.jpg|thumb|Volumes 1, 2 and 3 of The Best of the Muppet Show]] The DVD in the series (each sold separately) contained 3 select episodes from The Muppet Show. The episodes included the UK Skits, however the season 1 opening sequence was replaced on the season 1 episodes with the syndication reworked "season 2" opening. Each episode included a brief introduction by Brian Henson, and each disc held some small bonus intersetials. In honor of the 25th anniversary of The Muppet Show in 2002, Columbia began re-releasing these in stores. The only difference between the columbia and time-life versions are the company that released them. Otherwise, they were basically the same. Columbia actually announced that there would be 20 volumes, with two released every few months. Only fifteen episodes were released, and at the time only the first ten were available on DVD. Shortly after this, Time-Life released the remaining five volumes. Columbia began releasing two volumes every few months, which took a long waiting time, but then switched to one every other motnh. Then in 2004 it was announced that Disney had purchased the rights to the muppets, and Columbia didn't release any more (2004 was the year that Columbia's contract to release henson productions on video and DVD expired anyway). Columbia released volumes 1-5 and 7-8. Volume 1 Disc Features *Episode 214: Elton John ::Scene selections: :Elton Rocks :Swedish Chef :Music Hall :Elton and The Mayhem :Pigs in Space :Elton and Piggy Dee *Episode 217: Julie Andrews ::Scene Selections :Sound of Goats :Jug Band :Julie and Kermit :Sam's Editorial :Muppet Labs :Happy Monsters *Episode 501: Gene Kelly ::Scene Selections :Polar Bayou :Kermit's Dance Lesson :Vet's Hospital :Fiddle Fitness :Gene and Piggy :Gene's Medley *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Floyd & Kermit) *Movie Mania - Flipperdance *Swedish Chef concept drawing Volume 2 Disc Features *Episode 417: Star Wars ::Scene Selections: :Ram Doo Wop :Surprise Hosts :Gargling Gargoyles :Fishies :Scooter Sings :Koozebane Finale *Episode 511: Paul Simon ::Scene Selections: :Old English Faire :The Electric Mayhem :Short Bits :Paul and Gonzo :Benson's Babies :Everybody Rocks *Episode 311: Raquel Welch ::Scene Selections: :Raquel's Web :Gonzo's Jamboree :Muppaphone :Raquel and Fozzie :Swedish Chef :Womanly Duet *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Miss Piggy) *Movie Mania (Star Wars: Yoda Screen Tests) *Angus McGonagle concept drawing Volume 3 Disc Features *Episode 314: Harry Belafonte ::Scene Selections: :Muppet Calypso :Pigs in Space :Zoot and Floyd :Drum Duel :Muppet Sports :Harry's Finale *Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt ::Scene Selections: :A Jealous Pig :Linda's First Song :Rowlf's Cat :Fond of a Frog :Gloomy Song :Linda Loves Kermit *Episode 401: John Denver ::Scene Selections: :War Buddies :Nature Boy :Far Out :Piggy and Tree :Pigs in Alps :Overstuffed Bed *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Bunsen & Beaker) *Movie Mania (Streetcar Named Desire: Screen Tests) *Statler & Waldorf concept drawing Volume 4 Disc Features *Episode 219: Peter Sellers ::Scene Selections: :Gypsy Camp :Rowlf Plays :Gonzo Sings :Tied in Knots :Kermit's Anthem :Revival Finale *Episode 223: John Cleese ::Scene Selections: :Jug Band :Cannonball Gonzo :Jilted Piggy :Robin and Sweetums :John Helps Gonzo :John's Song Debut *Episode 407: Dudley Moore ::Scene Selections: :Bug Band :M.A.M.A :Pigs in Space :Piggy and Kermit :Dudley's Room :Finale *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Waldorf & Statler) *Movie Mania (The Frogfather) *Animal concept drawing Volume 5 Disc Features *Episode 307: Alice Cooper ::Scene Selections: :Bad Dream :Muppet Labs :Robin's Nice Song :Spooky Number :Beautiful Duet :Ghoul School *Episode 119: Vincent Price ::Scene Selections: :Hungry Monster :House of Horror :Food Talk :Ghostly Song :Vampire Kermit :Friendly Freaks *Episode 518: Marty Feldman ::Scene Selections: :Arabian Princess :Sinbad the Surfer :Gonzo Aladdin :Whirling Wanda :Sam's Sketch :Open Sesame *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Animal) *Movie Mania (Kerminator) *Uncle Deadly concept drawing Volume 6 Disc Features *Episode 208: Steve Martin ::Scene Selections: :Excu-u-u-se Me! :Steve's Audition :Dancing Cheese :Steve Tries Again :Statler and Waldorf :Cannons and Banjos *Episode 515: Carol Burnett ::Scene Selections: :Dance Partners :Carol's First Song :Pigs in Space :Gonzo's Polka :Carol Is Upset :Asparagus Finale *Episode 304: Gilda Radner ::Scene Selections: :Eskimo Hit Parade :7-Foot Carrot :Muppaphone :Saucy Bird :Muppet Labs :Tap Finale *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism Fozzie (da Bear) *Movie Mania (I Love Lucy: Screen Tests) *Beaker concept drawing Volume 7 Disc Features *Episode 210: George Burns ::Scene Selections: :Latin Pork :Cigar and a Song :Fozzie's Song :Kermit and Piggy :Monster and Machine :George's Medley *Episode 211: Dom DeLuise ::Scene Selections: :A Star Is Born :Planet Koozebane :Battle of Stars :Country Song :Animal Benefit :Dom and Piggy *Episode 221: Bob Hope ::Scene Selections: :Pig Calypso :Bob Is Late :Stop! :Folk Medley :Muppet Labs :Horsing Around *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Kermit) *Movie Mania (From Here to Eternity) *Bob Hope's horse concept drawing Volume 8 Disc Features *Episode 424: Diana Ross ::Scene Selections: :Copacabana Song :For the Birds :Gills Brothers :Beaker Sings :Diana and the Band :Diana and Fozzie *Episode 506: Brooke Shields ::Scene Selections: :Alice Falls :Caterpillar Scene :Smiles Medley :Jabberwocky :The Trial :Tea Party Finale *Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev ::Scene Selections: :Culture :Pig Opera :Swine Lake :Incomplete Guy :Steamed Up :Dapper Finale *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Kermit) *Movie Mania (Dances With Wolves) *Pig Ballerina concept drawing Volume 9 Disc Features *Episode 505: James Coburn *Episode 320: Sylvester Stallone *Episode 509: Debbie Harry *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Gonzo) *Movie Mania (Silence of the Lambs) *Betsy Bird concept drawing Volume 10 Disc Features *Episode 524: Roger Moore *Episode 207: Edgar Bergen *Episode 316: Danny Kaye *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Waldorf & Statler) *Movie Mania (Cat On a Hot Tin Roof) *Louis Kazagger concept drawing Volume 11 Disc Features *Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans *Episode 410: Kenny Rogers *Episode 514: Mac Davis *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Beaker & Bunsen) *Movie Mania (The Horsewhisperer) *Rowlf concept drawing Volume 12 Disc Features *Episode 309: Liberace *Episode 105: Rita Moreno *Episode 419: Lynda Carter *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Gonzo) *Movie Mania (What's New, Pussycat?) *Marvin Suggs concept drawing Volume 13 Disc Features *Episode 513: Tony Randall *Episode 409: Beverly Sills *Episode 305: Pearl Bailey *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Rizzo) *Movie Mania (The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly) *Pops concept drawing Volume 14 Disc Features *Episode 414: Liza Minnelli *Episode 209: Madeline Kahn *Episode 124: Mummenschanz *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Pepe) *Movie Mania (Planet of the Apes) *Dog Lion concept drawing Volume 15 Disc Features *Episode 508: Señor Wences *Episode 411: Lola Falana *Episode 101: Juliet Prowse *Brian Henson Introductions *Muppetism (Bobo) *Movie Mania (A Fish Called Wanda) *Miss Piggy concept drawing Best of The Muppet Show: Volumes 1-15 Best of the Muppet show